New Beginnings
by AnnaliseCait
Summary: Gabriella gets to spend her junior year with her Dad. She is happy to leave her abusive step-dad and New York. But what will happen when she meets Troy Bolton, her Dad's best friend's son? Contains adult language *FIRST STORY*
1. Chapter 1

I opened the apartment door and walked in, locking the door behind me. It was only about 10:15, but my curfew was of course the unreasonable time of ten. My step-dad stood up from the couch.

"Where the hell have you been?" He grunted at me.

"I was just at Isabel's," I put my bag down, "The subway broke down and I had to wait twenty minutes for them to fix it,"

He stood up and walked closer to me, "Then why didn't you call?"

"You know how cell reception is underground." I tried to get him to calm down. I was only fifteen minutes late, that's better than my usual forty-five minutes to an hour late.

"Gabriella look at me when I'm talking to you!", Brian's hand slapped across my face one more time, pushing me back. His face was red and his dark brown eyes filled with utter hate. He yelled more words at me and pushed me into the dining table.

"Gabriella, your mother and I are so fucking done with your sneaking around and bitching!" He punched me again, starting a nose bleed.  
"Jesus Christ Brian! You knew where I was and Mom did to! If anyone is fucking done it me!" I stood up and made my way up to my room. Finally letting my tears out, I collapsed onto my bed. Any minute now he would come back up and hit me some more. Even though I'm used to it, my step-dad's abuse still hurts more and more each time. What makes it worse is that my mother doesn't even know about it. I can't be the one to break her heart and tell her about what Brian does. Especially now that my little brother was born.  
After about an hour of listening to music and hiding from the world in my room there was a knock at my door.  
"H-Hello?" I stuttered.  
"Bri?" My mom, Julia, opened the door and sat on my bed next to me, "Brian and I have been thinking, why don't you stay with your Dad and your sister for your junior year? We're going to be busy with the baby and I don't want you to feel ignored."  
Mom, so naive to everything that is going on in this house, "I think that be a good idea," I said, "I haven't seen them for two years and I miss them,"  
"Well that's great," Julia smiled, "It's not like you had much of a choice anyway. I already called him."  
She told me that I'd be leaving next week, and starting school in Albuquerque in two.

I started to pack right away. I didn't want to pack _everything_, but I could've needed everything. I threw all my books and notebooks and makeup and clothes into moving boxes and brought them downstairs. One by one they piled up in the corner of our living room. There were so many I helped Cole, my brother, make a little fort out of it.  
My last week in New York was the most peaceful week I've ever had there. Brian was away in Boston for business and Mom had to work so it was just Cole and I. I really love my younger brother, it's just a shame he has to be half Brian's. Cole didn't look like him at all, where Brian's short black hair was is Julia's beautiful, blonde curly hair. He had my Mom's dimples and smile to, but he did have Brian dark eyes.

I feel really bad for Cole though. He'd have to grow up with Brian no matter what. Even if they get divorced he'd have to see him weekends or summer vacations like I did. But I could escape from Brian's tormenting. I can live with my Dad for an extra year and then never have to see my step dad. But Cole wouldn't have that choice ever.

When my Mom would come home she would stay with Cole and then I could go out. My mom didn't care much about my curfew, so she raised it to midnight, not that I would stay out in the city that late.

The day before I left I had lunch with my best friends Isabel and Eric at our favorite diner.

"I really can't believe you're leaving Bri," Isabel sipped her coffee, "Who will do my homework now?"

"Hmm, how about you? It's your junior year Bel, you have to take things more seriously," Eric said to her laughing. In return he got an 'I'll try' and a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you please save the PDA until after I finish?" I groaned. Even though they've been dating for about a year, I would never get over it.

"Oh just wait until all those New Mexico guys get a load of you. Innocent, sweet, and virgin you." Isabel giggled into her mug.

"It's not my fault I don't want to bang every guy in Manhattan," I defended hopelessly. Isabel was right and we all knew it. The farthest I've ever gone with a guy spin the bottle in the eighth grade with Teddy Carmichael, which wasn't exactly something to brag about.

"Well I'm just saying they will be all over you. And besides I don't want to bang _every_ guy, I'm taken," She kissed Eric again.

Eric was nice enough to pay for all of us, which is something he never does. We walked around to find something to do. Isabel had the idea of going to Times Square and laugh at all the tourists. We told them the wrong directions and addresses to "restaurants" (strip clubs).

I'm going to miss my friends when I leave. They're always there for me and are my favorite people. They take my mind off of things like Brian.

They walked me down to the subway and we said our goodbyes. I promised to call when I got there. I was walking away when Eric called me back over. "One last picture before you go?"

We all smiled and he took the picture. I am really going to miss them.

-Oh God I know this story is kinda sucky. But hey, it's my first one! I'll update soon! xx

-AnnaliseCait


	2. Chapter 2

"Bri! Wake up honey!" My mother's voice called from the kitchen. I picked up my phone to check the time. It's about six in the morning and my flight is at ten.  
I hopped out of bed and took a quick shower, put on sweats and a tank top, and I walked into the kitchen, lured by the smell of bacon and eggs.  
"You didn't have to make me breakfast!" I hugged my mom good morning and grabbed a piece of bacon. Cole was sitting in his high chair and eating his wonderful baby food.  
"Well I'm not seeing you until Thanksgiving, the least I can do is make you breakfast," She smiled, "Brian called last night, he says goodbye and that he'll miss you.  
_Sure he will, _"That was nice," I got a plate and put food on it.  
"We need to be at the airport in an hour, are you sure you have everything you'll need until the rest of your stuff gets there?" Mom asked while sitting down at the table with Cole and I. My boxes wouldn't get to Albuquerque until Monday, so I'd have to live with what's in my suitcase until then. I nodded and she talked for a little longer about how excited my Dad and sister are that I will be living with them this year.  
After I finished I went into my room to make sure I have everything. My bed was empty and my walls had some old posters on it, things I wasn't going to bring with me were stuffed in my closet.  
When Julia, Cole and I got to the airport she was crying. Before I got through airport security and I hugged her and said I would call her when I land.  
Well the plane ride there was much less than enjoyable. I'd gotten a window seat but the other two seats next to me were occupied by an overweight, middle aged couple. Behind me was a definite airport cliche, a little boy kicking my seat for the entire six hours.  
When I finally boarded I called my Mom and then searched for my Dad in the lobby.  
"Gabriella!" My sister ran up and hugged me tightly.  
"Hey!" I hugged her back, "Love the hair Valerie," Her light brown wavy hair was dyed blonde, which suited her. She was wearing a tank top and shorts like every other time I've seen her in the past five years.  
"How's my hair Bri?" My Dad asked me.  
I hugged him, "Oh it's wonderful Dad! Not graying at all!"  
He laughed and we went outside to his car. Automatically I noticed the heat difference: It was much, much hotter than New York even on it's best days.  
"Regret wearing shorts, huh?" Valerie giggled at me.  
"Ugh, I don't remember it being this hot," I whined while getting into my Dad's truck.  
The car ride to my Dad's house was short. When we pulled up my sister showed me my new room.  
_This room is beautiful _I thought to myself as we walked in. There was a canopy bed and a walk-in-closet. French doors lead out to a balcony, overlooking the backyard.  
"Is this really my room?" I asked Valerie.  
"Yeah," She winked, "No sneaking boys in through the balcony."  
Dad walked in when Valerie was saying this and he laughed, "Not on my watch they will. Do you girls want to go to Jack and Lucille Bolton's house for a party later?"  
"Oh gosh yes!" Valerie yelled, "Gabriella it will be fun! They have kids around our age."  
"Okay," I said, "Can I change first?"  
They let me change. My hair was crazy as usual but I managed to tame it into a high ponytail. I put on some jean shorts and a tank top with some flowers on it. Valerie had put her hair into a headband and had changed into a different tank top that advertised a band I never heard of called "Secure of The Asking".  
Apparently Jack and Lucille only lived two blocks away from us. There were a lot of cars there, which made me nervous. My first Albuquerque appearance would be in front of a hundred or so people.  
In their driveway was five or six boys playing basketball. Valerie walked right over to them, so I followed her.  
She walked into the middle of their game and grabbed the ball from them. A series of "Heys" closely followed.  
"Valerie what the hell?" A tall boy with red hair asked her.  
"Oh shut up Tyler. This is my sister Gabriella, keep her company?" Valerie announced.  
Tyler looked at me and said, "It's cool with me but it's Troy's house."  
"Well where is he?" Valerie asked, throwing the ball back at Tyler.  
"I don't know, getting food I think," A different boy with dark hair said.  
Valerie said thanks and led me to the back yard. She introduced me to Jack and Lucille, who I'd apparently met already when I was five. They also said that this Troy person was somewhere and that I had also already met him eleven years ago.  
She was looking for him longer and then I asked her, "Val, why are you trying to get rid of me?"  
"I'm not. I just want to be alone with Troy's brother," Valerie said, "And besides, I'm not that fun Bri,"  
We walked back to the boys in the driveway who were eating some burgers instead of playing basketball this time.  
"Well we can't find him. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind her hanging out with you," Valerie explained. She said bye to me and left to go find Troy's brother.  
"Hey," I said to the group of shirtless guys sitting in front of me.  
One of them said, "Oh hey, you're the girl from New York, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I am." This was _sufficiently_ awkward.  
A boy walked into the driveway from the backyard, "Hey, you're Dan's daughter, right?"  
I turned around to answer him. He was gorgeous. The boy had dirty blond messy hair, deep blue eyes and a gorgeous smile, "Yes, are you Jack's son?" I managed to get out.  
"Yeah, I'm Troy,"  
"Gabriella, er, I usually go by Bri,"  
"Well I'm gonna call you Montez," Troy said, "Do you want to sit?"  
I sat down next to him and a boy with long blond hair who introduced himself as Benjamin. The rest of the boys introduced themselves. There was Chad a tall African American boy, Jason the boy with dark hair, and Cameron a boy with brown curly hair.  
"How you liking New Mexico?" Troy asked me in between bites of his burger.  
"It's definitely different than what I'm used to. A lot quieter," I replied.  
I spent the rest of the party hanging out with them. Most of them were juniors like me. We all talked about how much it sucked that summer was ending and that they were excited for basketball to start up again, because apparently here it is yearlong.  
During the car ride home from the Bolton's I had only two things on my mind; Troy and how excited I am to be in Albuquerque.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I had twenty-three texts from Isabel, and three from Eric.  
Shit.  
I called Isabel first, since she was probably with Eric.  
"Hey! Why didn't you call!" Isabel hollered into the phone.  
"I'm sorry! When I got there my phone was dying and then my Dad made me go to this party and then we got home too late to call," I explained to her.  
"There better have been some cute boys at that party," She sighed.  
I yelled, "There was! Oh gosh there was!"  
I told Isabel about Troy and the party. She said she was waiting for this moment her entire life. After about an hour of talking we hung up and I walked down stairs. My Dad was reading the paper and my sister was outside tanning.  
"Any plans for the day?" Dad asked me as I walked by him to the fridge.  
I poured some orange juice into a cup, "I want to go get some more summery clothes. Is there a mall or something around here that I could drive to?"  
"Are you sure you can drive by yourself and won't get lost?" Dad asked me.  
I laughed, "Have you driven in the city? I think I can handle Albuquerque."  
"Oh okay. There is a mall over on Davis Road, just put it in the GPS," He said while laughing, "Ask your sister if she wants to go,"  
Valerie did want to go, and she wanted to drive, so I let her. The mall wasn't very big, but it was crowded. We went to Forever 21 first and I got some sundresses and shorts. Then we went to a store called Ophelia's Closet, which had beautiful clothes.

Valerie and I were trying on clothes when she asked, "So what do you think of Troy?"

"He's nice," I said while putting on probably the prettiest blouse ever.

"In other words he is hot, right?" Valerie laughed.

I took the blouse of and put on a different one that was equally adorable, "Some can say that,"

"Some as in you?" Valerie asked.

"Possibly," I answered.

We left the mall at around three. I bought a lot of things but I needed to. My closet consisted mostly of jeans and sweaters. Not very fit for Albuquerque weather.

When we got home I changed out of my jeans and tank top and into a blouse from Ophelia's and new shorts. I walked back downstairs to find that Jack and Lucille and family were over for dinner. They had four kids. Oldest was Michael, a senior. He looked like Troy with darker hair and a less dazzling smile. Then there was Troy. Next was thirteen-year-old Brooke who had Troy's eyes and Michael's smile. And lastly, ten year old Luke who looked exactly like Michael.

"Oh hey Montez," Troy said smiling.

I said nervously, 'Hey Troy,"

"Why don't we start the grill?" My Dad broke in.

"That'd be a good idea," Jack replied, "Considering we have to eat."

Everyone laughed at his unfunny joke. Brooke helped Lucille with a salad while Luke played on his Nintendo for the entire time. Valerie and Michael went for a walk. Troy and I went up to my room to hang out.

"Haven't got all your things here yet, huh?" Troy looked at my nearly empty room.

"Not until Monday," I laughed. He sat in my desk chair and I sat on my bed.

We sat in silence for a while. There really wasn't anything to talk about really, we'd just met each other.

"So, do you have a boyfriends back home?" Troy broke the silence.

I stuttered, "Uh, no. I've actually never had a boyfriend."

"What?" Troy's eyes widened, "Never? Not even a 3rd grade crush?"

"Do those count? Even if they did no, never,"

"Wow," He leaned back.  
"What?" I asked.  
Troy laughed, "I just guessed you had every guy in New York City going after you,"  
"Well you'd be wrong," I laughed, "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
Troy got up and sat next to me, "Not at the moment. Have you ever kissed a boy?"  
"Well yeah. I was the champion at spin-the-bottle," I joked.  
He laughed, "No besides that. A real kiss,"  
I shook my head, "Guess not."  
He leaned in to kiss me. Our lips almost touched when Brooke walked in.  
"Oh my god. Umm, dinner is ready." She walked out quickly.  
Troy stood up, and so did I. We both walked down stairs to the back yard in a very, very awkward manner. Brooke didn't look at us for the rest of the night, and we didn't look at each other very much either.  
After an hour or two of socializing with the Bolton's they left. Dad went to bed early, so Valerie and I were watching movies. Or at least she was watching them. I was texting Isabel about my time with Troy.

Me: You'll never believe what happened today.  
Isabel: Are you a virgout?!  
Me: No! But I almost kissed Troy.  
Isabel: Almost? :\  
Me: Yeah. I think he likes me.  
Isabel: Oh god Bri! You act like you're 12. "Likes" you or likes you?  
Me: "Likes" me.  
Isabel: He wants the "V"  
Me: Okay Bel I gotta go.  
Isabel: Bye Miss Virginity!

I sighed to myself. Isabel always made me feel better, even when she was trying to make fun of me. I doubt I'll make friends as good as her and Eric here.

Valerie had fallen asleep so I turned the TV off and headed upstairs.

My belongings still weren't supposed to come for another two days. I don't think I can survive that long without a book. Especially since the only people I know here are hot or my sister.

The next morning I woke up very early. I showered and got dressed before 8:00 am. I planned on going to the library to sign up but it was apparently closed on Saturdays. My sister suggested I stopped reading all together and to not waste my time thinking about libraries.

I asked my Dad if we were going to see the Bolton's today.

"They're on vacation until school starts," Dad explained, "They always leave the last week of summer. Sorry kid,"

Valerie was going to be with her friends for the day so it would just be my Dad and I. Or it would be if he didn't have to work.

"Do you really need to go?" I asked him as he was leaving.

He picked his keys up from the counter, "School starts soon,"

My Dad is a math teacher at East High. The only good thing about according to Valerie is that the teachers will always be nice to you.

The rest of summer break was exceedingly boring. I spent it either alone or with my Dad. I was excited for school to start, but not as excited as I was to see Troy again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning mom had called. I'd forgotten to call her, but she wasn't mad. She said she knew it must be weird moving halfway across the country. Brian had come home to, and they were planning on visiting me in October.  
For the rest of summer it is just going to be my dad and I because Valerie is visiting her mom in Santa Fe. My dad has been married three times, first to Valerie's mom Kristin when he was. They divorced when she was two months old. When she was about six months old my dad had met my mom when she was visiting Albuquerque. They never got married, but my mom got pregnant with me. They broke up when I was five.  
When I was five my dad married Leslie. They divorced because they couldn't have kids together and she didn't like me very much. From the time I was eight to when I was fourteen he was married to a really nice lady named Meredith. She was really like a mother to me, and I loved coming down to visit them. But she didn't love my dad anymore and cheated on him. My dad wasn't over her for a really long time.  
My mom met Brian Wallace when I was thirteen. He's never really liked the fact that she had me with someone else. He thinks that I was an accident, and he thinks my mother should have given me up when I was a baby. They got married when I was fourteen, two years ago. They had Cole later that year.  
On the night before school started I could barely. What if everyone hates me? Or what if no one talks to me? I had fallen asleep at around three, and had to wake up at five.  
I showered, put my hair in a side braid, and got dressed. I was wearing a black and white striped baggy sweater and light jean shorts. My sister drove us to the school.  
I walked up to the front desk and said, "I'm Gabriella"

The secretary looked up at me as I walked into East High School for the first time. The school's walls had its colors all over them; red, white, and black. Right away you could tell who the cheerleaders or the math geeks were. The drama kids from the stoners.

I don't really know where I would fit in here. At my last school I was "The Invisible Girl Who Is Also Good At School". At every school I've gone to I was basically either the freaky math girl or the invisible girl.

The secretary gave me my schedule (since I hadn't gotten it in the mail) and a map of the school so I wouldn't get lost, (courtesy of my Dad's asking). My first class was, of course, homeroom.

Some people looked at me in the hallway, but mostly everyone didn't notice me. I walked into my new homeroom and took my seat. There was only about eight other kids in there already.

"Bri?" Tyler was standing in front of me, his red hair sticking out in some places.

I looked at him and smiled. I wasn't ecstatic to see him but it's better than sitting alone with a bunch of kids I don't know. "Hey, Tyler, right?"

"Yeah," He sat next to me. Tyler was wearing a shirt with a cat's head in East High's colors on it. I'm guessing it's the mascot.

Now, Tyler was tall. I mean _tall_. Even sitting he was probably taller than me. And his hair was so puffy it added another few inches. His eyes were really dark blue, almost the color of an Oreo package.

A girl with long, blonde, shiny hair walked into the class. She had on a pink dress and high heels. Two other girls, one with short brown curly hair and a green version of the dress with heels, followed her as well. The other with long brown hair and a purple version of the outfit. A blond boy with a hat on and a striped shirt on also walked in with them

"Who are they?" I asked Tyler as I watched them walk in.

He sighed, "The blonde one is Sharpay Evans, she's kind of a bitch. The brunette with short hair is Minnie; she's a bitch to. The other girl is Jamie she is also a bitch. The guy is Ryan, he's Sharpay's brother. He is kind of cool I guess."

I turned to face him, "Oh cool," was all I said.

A few more people walked in, some of them were Troy's friends from the party, but most were people I'd never seen before.

As the teacher started to talk to us all about this year Troy walked in. His hair was messy like the other times I'd seen him. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus," He said as he walked to a seat on the other side of the room, "I was helping my dad with basketball stuff,"

Ms. Darbus then replied in an overly dramatic voice, "Mr. Bolton! Maybe if you've spent more time paying attention to the time in real life and not the time on the buzzer you wouldn't be late."

"What a bitch," I whispered to Tyler, which made him laugh.  
She went on to tell us about the "Incredible Opportunities" that we would have this year. Since it was the first day homeroom was a full class instead of only fifteen minutes. She let us talk to each other for most of the class, which was good because I missed Troy.  
"Hey Montez," A voice said.  
I looked up and Troy was standing there, dimples and all. "Hey," was all I managed to say.  
"Hey Troy," Tyler said.  
We all checked our schedules to see if we have anything together. I have Calculus with both of them, English with Troy, Physics with Tyler, French with Tyler, History with Troy and Music and Drama with Troy.  
I was really surprised when I found out Troy took Drama. He said his mom wants him to take interest in something other than basketball.  
The bell rang and everyone went to a different class. The "icebreaker" games that you are always forced to play at the beginning of the year was not fun as always. At least I learned some people's names, even if I don't remember most of them. Troy and Tyler sat next to me in the classes we had together which was really nice considering I don't know anyone else.  
My sister drove me home from school. She was complaining about how she has homework on the first day. I don't really understand why she was so upset because she only had to fill out a survey.  
"So how was your day Bri?" She asked me.  
I paused, "It was okay I guess. I got to see Troy and Tyler,"  
Valerie laughed, "You are seriously obsessed with Troy,"  
"Sorry. He is the only person I know really," I tried to defend myself but I know that I kind of am obsessing with Troy.  
When we got home my Dad was already there. We said hello and I went upstairs to my room. I pulled my phone out of my bag and called Isabel. It was only three o'clock here but because of the time change it was five there.  
"Hey Bel," I said into the phone.  
"Bri! How was your first day! Did you see that guy?" She yelled happily into the phone.  
I sighed, "Yeah I did. My day was average, I guess. Nothing spectacular. How are things with you?"  
"Average. My sister is pregnant again and Mom is freaked," She laughed. Her sister was twenty-two and already had two kids. She's married, so I guess that makes her situation better.  
I laughed to, "Tell Adriana I say congrats," Dad then called me saying he needs to talk to me. I told Isabel I had to go and then made my way downstairs.  
Dad was standing in the kitchen and Valerie was sitting at the counter. I said hello and sat next to her.  
"I need to tell you girls something," Dad smiled, "I've been seeing someone,"  
"That's great! When do we get to meet her?" Valerie and I smiled.  
"She's coming over tonight for dinner," Dad paused, "With her kids. I hope that's okay with you two,"  
Valerie started making plans for dinner and I went to the basement to get the good silverware. I was happy for dad; I don't think he has had a relationship since Meredith.  
Valerie made enchiladas and they came over around five-thirty. The lady's name is Erin, and she has a son Oliver and a daughter Candace. The son was only about twelve. He was wearing a blue shirt and shorts, like what Troy was wearing today. He had glasses and really bushy brown hair that reminded me of Tyler's. Candace was about fourteen and she had her curly brown hair in side braid. She was wearing a lot of eyeliner, a jean skirt, and a One Direction tank top.  
While we were waiting for Valerie's enchiladas, Valerie, Oliver, Candace and I hung out in the living room. We all played a few games of Mario Kart, (I let Oliver beat me, I didn't get second.)  
At dinner we all small talked and they left at eight. Erin seems like I really nice lady, and Oliver and Candace seem like nice kids. My dad seems happy with her and that's all that should really matter to me.

Sorry it's been five days since I last updated! I know it's really bad but I actually have a reason. There was a family emergency and I was at the hospital basically all week. Thank you so much for the reviews! -AnnaliseCait


	5. Chapter 5

The dinner basically went like this.

"So Gabrielle, how are you liking Albuquerque?" Erin asked between mouthfuls of Valerie's delicious enchiladas. She's said "Gabrielle" instead of "Gabriella" at least four times already. Erin hair was the same as Oliver and Candace's, brown and bushy. She was pretty in an artistic way. I think she mentioned being a small animal photographer, whatever that is. It's not that I didn't like Erin, it's just that she is not right for my dad. Erin was also an annoying twat. She only talked about herself and her work and her kids.

"It's fine. A lot hotter, oh my gosh." I replied to her, trying not to roll my eyes. I'm tired of that question. Erin rolled her eyes. She must have been tired of the answer.

"You're a junior, right? Do you know Troy Bolton?" Erin asked.

Valerie looked at me, swallowed her food, smiled and said, "Oh, she knows Troy Bolton," Everyone at the table looked at me, then Valerie, and then me again. I'm pretty sure Valerie made sure it sounded like Troy and I had done it.

"I mean they have a few classes together," Valerie added after at least twenty seconds of silence.

"Of course," Erin choked out, "Troy's mother and I are very good friends. I think it'd be a good idea for you to be friends especially because, well-"

"Anyone want seconds?" Dad cut her off, and grabbed Candace and I's empty plates. He walked out to the kitchen, and called Erin in with him.

Candace looked up from her phone and sighed, "I think I know why."

Oliver said with a mouthful of food, "What?"

"Mom is obviously getting married again," Candace looked back down at her phone.

My heart sunk. I did not want Dad to be in a relationship. I did not want Dad to be with Erin, let alone marry her. A part of me wanted my parents to get back together and the reasonable part of me knew that they are so much better being married to other people. I don't know why I still care about this anymore. Their divorce happened so long ago.

"Are you serious? They wouldn't get married so soon. Maybe she was just suggesting it may happen. Calm down," Valerie must have saw how worried I looked. Candace just shook her head and disagreed.

Dad and Erin came back into the room with two plates with more enchiladas on them. Dad looked mad. Maybe they had a fight in the kitchen?

"Dan and I have something very important to tell you guys," Erin said as she sat down.

Candace rolled her eyes, "Here we go again,"

"Were going to be moving in together," Dad said. What? Why would they make such a huge leap in their relationship so soon? It doesn't make sense to me.

"Is there even room here for three more people?" Valerie stood up. At first it seemed because she was angry but she picked up her plate and brought it into the kitchen. Nice save, Val.

"Well Erin and I will obviously share a room. We have a guest room so that could be Oliver's room. Gabi and Candace can share because Gabi's room is the biggest," Dad explained, "Don't worry Gabs, Valerie is going to college next year so one of you can take her room,"

"I hate this idea." Candace said in the most annoying, thirteen-year-old voice.

"Well honey you're just going to have to live with it. Our rent ends on the 30th, so we'll move in then. It's only two blocks away, you can still see your friends," Erin looked at me, "It's not like we're moving you across the country."

I'm beginning to think Erin doesn't want me here. I wouldn't blame her, Dad has been spending a lot of time with me. Could she be jealous of me? That'd be ridiculous, I don't want to think that way. But I like Erin, I really do. She's nice to my Dad.

The rest of the night was full of awkward silences and Candace complaining. After the dinner was finally over and they left Valerie and I washed the dishes. Dad was watching a movie on the television. The night was basically dying down.

"Why do you have to do this again?" Valerie said to my Dad.

"Do what Valerie?"

"Meet a girl, invite her over for dinner, and then have her move in. You did this with Leslie and Meredith and now you're doing it with Erin," Valerie put a dish away and ran up to her room. Valerie is a drama queen, no doubt. I think running out during a fight is a genetic thing because Valerie and I do it a lot. Dad swore under his breath and resumed watching his movie. When I finished the dishes I said goodnight to Dad and went upstairs. Valerie was already asleep.

So my first day of school was not the best. Sure, the school part was fine. But that dinner ruined the day. I have mixed feelings about Erin. She seems nice to everyone but me. Is it something I've said to her? I'm nice to her, or at least I'm trying to be nice.

I fell asleep around eleven o'clock. I like sleeping. But really who doesn't. I like how for a while you can just disappear from all the problems in your life. Dreaming is okay too, but I hate how you can't choose what happens. They say that you can but it's your subconscious that does all the work.

There was a knock on my balcony door. Which scared the shit out of me. There was a silhouette of a man. My first thought was that it was a murderer and that I was going to die. My second thought was that it was my Dad. I can't explain that thought. Maybe he was cleaning? He was down stairs, and I know that because the TV was still on. I grabbed my lamp-it was the first thing I saw- and walked slowly to the door.

"Montes? Are you awake?" The silhouette called.

Oh my God. There is only one person in the world that calls me that. What the hell is Troy Bolton doing here? I glanced at my clock. It's 2:51 in the morning. What the hell is Troy Bolton doing at my balcony door at 2:51 in the morning?

"Troy?" I put my lamp back down. "What are you doing here?" I opened the door. Troy was wearing a plain red t-shirt and jean shorts. His hair was of course messy. It bothered me, but it was also really, really hot.

Troy walked into my room and laughed, "To murder you Gabriella. I wanted to see you,"

I shut the door, "Oh, why?" I sat on my bed and motioned him to sit next to me. I didn't want to sit on my bed but there isn't anywhere else. He sat down.

"Well Montes, I kind of like you," Troy looked down at his hands.

I smiled, "Yeah, I like you to,"

He shook his head, "No Montes, I like you," Troy put his hand on my cheek. His head leaned in, I guess I should do that to? I've never really kissed anyone before.

My alarm clock woke me up at 5:00 a.m.. Great. It was just a dream. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I can't believe it was a dream, it felt so real. I put on a pink and white floral summer dress, gladiator sandals, and my bag. Valerie made me breakfast. I swear to God she is the most amazing cook ever. We ate the french toast quickly. Neither of us wanted to see Dad this morning.

"We're going to be really early," Valerie said as she buckled her seat belt. It was only about 6:30 in the morning and school doesn't start for another half hour. Valerie decided to take a longer way to school in order to kill some time. We got there five minutes early instead of the being twenty minutes early.

When I walked into homeroom there was only a few other people. Those three girls Sharpay and her friends were sitting in the back of the room, probably gossiping about boys or nails or some girl thing.

I sat where I sat yesterday. I don't know if I want to see Troy today, it might be too weird. I still can't believe I dreamed about him.

"Hey, new girl," A girl's voice called from behind me. I turned around and it was Sharpay. I walked over to her and her friends.

"You are new right? I don't think I've seen you before," The girl with long brown hair, Jamie I think, said.

"Yeah I am," I said sort of awkwardly. I've never been good at talking to people.

The three girls looked at each other and Sharpay said, "Where did you move here from?"

"New York City." I said.

Sharpay's face lit up, "Oh my God! Did you live on Broadway?"

"Uh sort of," I mumbled. I did not want to talk to them anymore.

"Hey Montes! Over here!" Troy and his friends motioned me to come sit with them. I told Sharpay that I was sorry, even though I was definitely not sorry that I had to stop talking to her. I walked over to the boys and sat in between Troy and Benjamin. Benjamin still has never said anything to me.

"Why were you talking to Sharpay and her minions?" Tyler asked.

I shrugged, "They called me over,"

"Just a warning Sharpay is not a good choice of a friend," Troy said.

"Basically any of Troy's exes would be a bad choice of a friend," Chad laughed. Troy turned around and hit his arm.

"Boys! Violence is never the answer!" Ms. Darbus yelled from the front of the room.

The bell rang. Today I have English first. English is my worst subject. For some reason I can never string words together the way I want them to. My teachers in New York always tried to help, but it never worked. I love to read though, which makes my quality of writing a mystery. Usually if you read a lot you are a pretty decent writer. I'm an exception.

My teacher, Mr. Chace, introduced the first book we are assigned. The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. I've already read it. The rest of the class was just him reading most of the first chapter aloud.

The rest of the day was extremely uneventful. I sat with Troy and his friends at lunch again. They were actually kind of cool when they weren't talking about basketball. I admit it is kind of weird being the only girl. It's still nice to have friends.

"Montes wait up!" Troy called as I was walking to Valerie's car in the parking lot.

"Hey what's up?" I said. I'm trying to be cool, I really am.

"Want to walk home? I have to go to your house anyway," He laughed. Oh how I love that laugh.

I said yes and told Valerie. She winked at me and drove off.

"Why are you going to my house?" I asked him.

He looked confused, "Dan didn't tell you? My family is coming over for a pool party,"

I almost stopped walking. A pool party? Really? That means I'd have to wear a bathing suit. Troy would have to see me in a bikini. That's less coverage than a bra and panties. Troy would be in a bathing suit. That's definitely a lot less coverage than what he is wearing now. Oh God.

"You alright Gabriella?" He asked. I guess my worry showed in my face. I just about always over think things.

I managed to choke out "Yeah I am," and laughed.

We didn't talk very much on the way to my house. When we got there Troy's family were already in the pool. Troy went in the bathroom to change into his bathing suit. I went upstairs to change into mine.

I put my hair up in a bun. Frizzy hair is not attractive on anyone. All my bathing suit cover the same amount of skin, which is not a lot. I chose my turquoise strapless one. I hope it's not too skimpy.

I grabbed a towel from the closet and made my way down stairs. Troy walked out of the bathroom. I noticed his abs first.

"Wow Montes. You look hot." He looked me up and down. No one has ever said that to me. I blushed immediately. If Troy think I'm hot, that means he likes me, right?

"You look good too," I laughed. I think I laugh too much. We walked out to the pool together. Dad and Jack were making hotdogs and hamburgers on the grill. Erin, Candace, Oliver and I'm guessing one of Candace's friends were there to.

Troy and I sat at one of the three tables we put around the pool. Candace and her friend were sitting there as well. Troy and I put our phones and towels down on the table. Troy ran and jumped into the pool. Michael, his brother, jumped in after him and Luke jumped in to.

"The boys are here!" Dad laughed.

Troy climbed out of the pool and ran towards me. I knew what he was going to do. I tried to run away but he grabbed my waist and threw me into the pool. The water wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. My body felt numb at the chill. I could hear everyone laughing. Troy jumped in after me. I was kind of mad. I splashed Troy in the face. He splashed me back.

"Troy Bolton you are going to get it," I threatened. I ran out of the pool and grabbed a squirt gun and sprayed Troy.

We had a full out water war. Everyone-even the parents- joined in. When I'm around Troy everything just seems better. Valerie is still obsessed with the idea of us dating, not that I really mind that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Just a quick chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

**-AnnaliseCait**

* * *

"Isabel I'm serious," I said into my webcam, "Troy said I was hot!"

Isabel laughed, "He wants your 'V'!"

I laughed to. It was finally Friday night. I didn't have any plans (as expected) and neither did Isabel or Eric. Or at least Isabel and Eric were hanging out and got bored.

"So what does this guy look like?" Eric asked.

"Look him up on facebook if you really want to know. It isn't that important Eric. What's important is that Bri might lose her virginity to this guy!" Isabel announced, "Do you know if he's done it yet?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, probably."

I love Isabel, but sometimes her addiction to sex related things go too far. It's not her fault really, she kind of grew up around it. Her mom is an ex-prostitute and her sister got pregnant for the first time when Isabel was only eleven and her sister was sixteen. In a way Isabel was raised thinking that you are supposed to have sex early in life. There is nothing wrong with that, but Isabel lost her virginity at age thirteen to a guy three years older than her. She told him that she was fifteen. Bel has always look a few years older.

"Oh my God is that him?" Isabel looked down at Eric's phone. I guess he facebooked Troy. Isabel showed the the image on the phone. It was him.

Eric shook his head, "That is one hell of a man."

"Oh don't go gay on me!" Isabel giggled. Then they kissed. I suppose he isn't going gay.

We ended up talking most of the night. Isabel got the leading role in Rent. Eric is working at a starbucks now. There moving on with their lives, even though it really hurts to lose your friends I'm happy for them.

I call my mom every Friday to check in. Every time I hope that she will tell me that Brian and her are going to divorce. Of course that never happens. Mom didn't pick up her phone when I called, so she is probably at dinner.

"Gabriella?" My mom finally picked up her phone.

"Hey Mom. How have you been?" I said into my phone.

She sighed, "Oh just great! Brian has been on a business trip all week and Cole won't stop crying! He finally just got to sleep. I'm too old for this,"

"That's too bad, I'm sorry. Where is Brian this week?"

"Santa Fe. He said he was going to visit you, I guess he forgot,"

I don't mind that Brian did not want to visit. I fucking hate him, if that hasn't been obvious had to go after that, Cole woke up.

There wasn't really anything for me to do after that. Valerie and I watched a movie and I went to bed early, only about nine-thirty. I didn't dream. That made me sad, but also relieved that I didn't have a dream about Troy.

My phone woke me up. Just one time I want my internal clock to wake me up. I checked to see who it was. Troy. He asked me if I wanted to go swimming at his house today with Tyler and a girl named Sara. I said yes because I really wanted to see him (when don't I?)

I put my hair up in a bun again and I didn't put on any make up. My bikini was just a peach version of the one I wore at the party. I threw on a green summer dress over my bikini, grabbed my purse and left the house. I asked Dad if I could use the car and he said yes. I drove over to Troy's at noon.

I walked to the back of the house where I was greeted by Troy, Tyler and a girl I assumed was Sara. She had straight blonde hair in a side braid and, like the boys, was already in her bathing suit. We all talked for a few minutes, Sara is really nice. She is in a few of my classes, and it's nice to know her name. Sara said that she thought my hair was gorgeous, which is something no one has ever said. My hair is extremely frizzy and curly. It is near impossible to do anything with it.

Troy and Tyler jumped in the pool first. Tyler dared me to jump in, and after a long hesitation I did. The water was a lot warmer than my pool, thank God. We didn't swim for very long because we got hungry. When my bathing suit was dry enough to put my dress on over it and everyone else's was as well we went inside. Troy left the room to order pizza and Tyler left to change into clothes. Sara and I were quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you like Tyler?" Sara broke the silence.

"Why?" I asked

"Oh he may like you," Sara said, "Do you like anyone here in Albuquerque though?"

I blushed, "Well I kind of like someone."

"Oh my gosh who!"

"Um, Troy," I blushed harder.

Sara suddenly looked mad. "That's my fucking boyfriend. Didn't he tell you?"

"He told me he was single!" I explained, "I'm, I'm sorry Sara I didn't know."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah well you know now. Just back off okay? Troy and I have been together almost a year and I don't want some ugly ass new girl to ruin it."

What was I supposed to do. I just told a girl I liked her boyfriend. You can't do that! Of course if I had known that she was his girlfriend I would have never, ever told her. Troy told me he was single! And then he almost kissed me!

"I-I should go," I picked up my bag and made my way for the door. I was going to cry. I was going to have a panic attack. I couldn't be there anymore.

"Montes where are you going!" Troy called from the kitchen.

I turned back around, "I forgot I have a, a dentist appointment. I'll uh, text you later. Bye Tyler," I started to walk out again, "Bye Sara,"

I tried to walk calmly to my car. I felt like running. Like dispeering. I just wanted to get away. When I got into the car I broke down crying. I felt so embarrassed. Sara's remark didn't do anything to help.

I got home around four and I ran past my sister and my dad into my room. In the middle of my room was Candace and Erin constructing a bed.

"Oh Gabrielle! We're just making Candace's bed so it'll be ready by the time we have to move in," Erin hugged me.

"This room is so pretty," Candace said.

"Uh thanks." I choked out, trying to hide my tears. I grabbed some clothes to change into and walked into the bathroom to change. I took off my bathing suit and put on shorts and a t-shirt. When I got out of the bathroom Erin and Candace had left and there was a metal bed frame and an undressed mattress in the corner of my room. I've never shared a room before and I definitely do not want to.

I sighed and laid down on my bed. The tears came rushing down my face. I've never felt so embarrassed before in my life. I can hear my anxiety. Sara probably told Troy and they're probably laughing at me and making out. Troy thinks I'm a loser.


	7. Chapter 7

**Troy's point of view**

Gabriella turned back around, "I forgot I have a, as dentist appointment. I'll uh, text you later. Bye Tyler," She started to walk out again, "Bye Sara,"

"Gabriella wait I'll drive you home," I started to walk towards her but Sara grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," She let go of my arm.

"What? Why can't I drive her home,"

Sara leaned back in her chair, "Gabriella may have told me something about herself that you'd like to her,"

Tyler clapped his hands, "Tell me!"

"Gabriella may have fucked Alex Carlton," Sara started to laugh.

Alex Carlton is the biggest douche that has ever walked this planet. He and I were best friends until I was made captain of the basketball team. Now he hates me. It's not my fault that he is a bad basketball player, I mean he doesn't have the ambition.

"Are you serious?" I asked Sara as I sat down.

Sara half smiled and said, "Oh and William Baker. She also mentioned hooking up with Tristan Reyes. I wouldn't expect it of her. She's pretty and all but she just seems too smart to be a whore."

"That's messed up." Tyler shook his head, "I gotta go. Kiera is making me move the basketball hoop to the back so that her and her friends can have a party in the driveway or whatever." Tyler's sister always bossed him around. Sara and I said goodbye to him.

"So," Sara sighed, "We're all alone."

"Yeah. Did Gabriella really have sex with those guys?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh course. I wouldn't lie to you. She wants to hook up with you to."

"What?"

"Yeah. I told her that wasn't a good idea,"

"I don't believe it. Gabriella is so shy and not like that." I put my head in my hands.

Sara looked over to me, "You know, we do have some time to kill before the pizza gets here."

"What do you want to do Sara?" I asked her.

Sara stood up and grabbed my hand, "Maybe we could go to your room?"

She lead me to my room and sat me on the bed, she sat down next to me.

"Troy I have to tell you something,"

"Okay, what?"

"I really like you. And I have since, well, forever." Sara looked up at me. Her blue eyes were starting to fill up with tears, "It's kind of a hard thing to say because I know you will never feel the same about me."

I sighed, "Sara you know I like Gabriella."

She stood up, "Well why! I'm just as good as her, and she is a slut!"

"Sara sit," She did, "I like you, I just don't want to date you,"

"Troy, can you kiss me?" Sara asked. I could tell she was holding in tears. I leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed me back. I pulled away and she was crying.

She wiped one of her tears away, "I'm sorry. I, I just really like you Troy."

"I'm really not that great," I laughed. I've never really understood why girls always, well, like me. I'm not funny or interesting. Hell, I'm not even that good looking. I'm just, average.

Sara laughed to, "Troy, I better go. Just promise me something?" I nodded and she continued, "If you do date anyone, just please don't date Gabriella. I don't want to see you get hurt. She's a player Troy, just remember that."

Sara got up and left. I laid down on my bed. Sara and I have been friends since preschool. I care about her, not in a romantic way, but Sara is like family to me. I still don't know if I believe that Gabriella slept with all those guys. She seems so genuine. Gabriella said that she's never even kissed anyone. Does she say that to everyone? Is that her line that she tells guys just to trick them?

Maybe I'm overthinking this.

Would it be rude if I asked her? If Sara knows then she is obviously telling people. I grabbed my phone from the kitchen and texted Gabriella "Hey"

* * *

**Gabriella's Point of View**

Troy's texted me four times. I can't respond. Sara and him are just going to laugh at me. He called a few times to. I feel mean not answering the phone, especially when it's him. Troy might just want to ask if I actually like him. He might also just want to laugh at me.

I'm not going to respond to him. It's just too much of a chance.

Erin, Candace, and Oliver are moving in tomorrow. I'm still not at all excited to be sharing a room. Candace doesn't seem like a person you'd want to be around for a long time. I just have to wait until next year to have my own room again. Or I could move back to New York and be away from Sara and Troy. But could I leave my dad? He has Erin now. Valerie will be here too, and he will have Candace and Oliver to parent. My mom sounds like she could need my help with Cole. Isabel and Eric seem to miss me.

I walked down stairs and knocked on the wall of the den. Dad was sitting at his desk grading papers. "Dad? Can I talk to you about something?"

He put his pen down, "Sure kiddo, what do ya need?"

"I think I want to move back with Julia, er, mom,"

"Gabriella," My dad sighed, "I just got you back. Are you sure? I mean school has just started,"

I sighed to, "Albuquerque just isn't working out for me. I miss Julia and Cole and...Brian."

"What about your friends? Troy? That girl Sara? How will they feel?" I can tell this is hurting Dad.

I held in my tears when he said Troy's name, "Trust me, they won't care. I mean they barely know me."

After a few more minutes I convinced my dad that to let me move back. My parents are going to discuss when I'm leaving. I walked upstairs to tell Valerie, but she wasn't home. I walked to my room and fell asleep.

On Monday Valerie drove us to school as usual. I walked into the school and everyone, _everyone_ stared at me. Girls and boys I've never talked to. Groups were whispering about me as I walked by. It was surreal, like a scene from a movie. I saw Sara and a girl I don't know by some lockers. I walked over to her.

"H-hey," I stammered out, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Maybe because they know how much 'fun' you've been having," The girl laughed.

"What?" I said.

"Oh please Gabriella. Don't play dumb. Everyone knows how many guys you've slept with since you've got here." The girl laughed again.

What was she talking about? I've never even kissed anyone, let alone sleep with anyone. "Um okay," I walked away. When I turned around I walked right into a guy's chest. I looked up. He was cute, I guess. Not in the same way as Troy. He was more of a sexy, rebellious guy. His hair was dark and so were his eyes. He smiled at me.

"Oh Gabriella please don't have a round two here," A boy's voice called from behind me. Another voice called "Get it in Alex!" I assume that's his name.

"Gabriella, can I uh, talk to for a minute?" The boy, Alex, said. I nodded and he led me into an empty classroom. A few people peered in through the window. Some took their phones out and took pictures.

"Are you telling everyone that we fucked?"

"Is that why everyone is looking at me? They think I fucked you?" I gasped. Didn't see that one coming.

Alex sat down in one of the desks, "Yeah. So you didn't tell people that?"

"No! Why would I want people to think I'm a whore."

Alex shrugged, "Some girls just say that they did because they think it will make me want to do them,"

"Oh. I'm going to head off to class." I walked out of the room and people started to shout 'Whore!' and 'Skank' and other things at me. I blushed and went into the bathroom. A few girls followed me.

"Wow New York. Serious slut skills." Sharpay laughed at me.

"I didn't sleep with anyone. It's just a rumor," I tried to tell her, "Can I just pee?"

"You'll be peeing on a stick if you keep acting like that," Minnie snickered.

I yelled, "I told you! It's just a rumor!"

A teacher ran into the bathroom, "You ladies keep it down in here!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Tucker, she was trying to sell us these weird drugs." Jamie said.

"What? Mr. Tucker she's lying I'm not a drug dealer." I'm so convincing.

"M. Montes if I were you I'd try to keep out of anymore trouble. I've heard about what you did. Very, very dishonorable." Mr. Tucker shouted at me. Great the teachers know about this rumor to.

I mumbled to myself, "I didn't sleep with anyone."

"That's it Ms. Montes! Go to Dr. Garcia's office immediately!" Mr. Tucker shouted at me. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to the office. Thank God the bell rang. I didn't need anyone to stare at me.

The office is on the other side of East High. I was almost there when I bumped into Troy Bolton.

"Hey Montes, wait up."

"Are you just going to laugh at me like everyone else? I fucking hate rumors."

Troy looked a little shocked.

"What?" I shouted at him, "You believe them don't you. You think I'm a whore."

Troy's eyes were still in shock, "I've just never heard you curse before." We laughed and he continued, "But really, it's just a rumor right?"

"Of course it is. I told you I've never even kissed anyone. Do you think I just skipped kissing and straight on to having sex?"

"Well Sara told me that you were hooking up with all these guys and-"

I cut him off, "Sara said what? When?"

"After you left. She said that you told her about them. Is that not true?"

"That is completely not true," I sighed, "We um, talked about something else."

"Oh. Well hey I got to get to class. You know Ms. Darbus." Troy started to walk away.

"Troy wait!" I called, "Can you tell everyone it's just a rumor? I don't want anyone thinking I'm a slut."

He nodded and head off. I walked the rest of the way to the principal's office. She yelled at me for disrespecting a teacher. She also told me to try and keep my personal life personal, to which I responded by telling her it's just a rumor. Long story short, I luckily didn't get detention.

I walked back to class a little happier than before.

"Gabriella Ann Montes. We need to talk. Now." Dad walked by and grabbed my arm.

This can't be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy's P.O.V.

I took a long time to get back to class. Ms. Darbus was already going to give me detention, so fuck it. Today already sucks. How could people think of Gabriella that way? She's so sweet and nice. I'm pretty sure Sara started that rumor. I feel like I should confront her about it, but Sara gets very defensive.

"Troy?" Sara called from behind me. Speak of the devil. She ran up and hugged me.

I hugged her back, "Oh hey Sara."

"Were you just talking with Gabriella?" I nodded, "Did she ask for your dick?" She laughed.

I pulled Sara down to one of the benches that was in the hallway, "Sara we need to talk."

"About what?"

I sighed, "Sara honestly, are you telling everyone that Gabriella is fucking everyone?"

"Troy what the hell! I already told you that she is! Do you think I'd lie to everyone like that?" Sara is way too defensive.

"Whatever. I'm going back to class. Bye." I got up and started to walk towards Ms. Darbus' room. Sara definitely started that stupid rumor.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Dad pulled me aside. "What the hell is everyone talking about?" His eyes glared down at me.

"It's just a rumor!" I tried to hold in tears.

He shook his head, "Gabriella tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth!"

Dad's eyes glared harder, "Gabriella Ann Montes, did you have sex with those guys?"

"No!" I shouted, "Dad, I can't be here anymore. Everyone hates me now because of some stupid rumor!"

Dad sighed, "I think you should go back and live with your mom. I already talked to her, you can leave as soon as soon as you want."

"Really? Can I leave tomorrow?" I stopped holding in my tears, no one but Dad is here.

"Yeah. I'm taking you out of school for the day." He told me to go to his car in the parking lot and a few minutes later he drove me home.

I ran into my room and started to put my things in boxes. I actually finished packing in only four hours. Dad walked in and said he bought the plane ticket, and I'm leaving tomorrow morning at eleven a.m. I was far more than excited. I really cannot wait to leave.

Telling Valerie was hard. She started crying and then didn't say anything and then cried more. I feel like a bitch leaving her, but I really can't stay here anymore. I wish she could come live with me in New York but she isn't my mother's and it might be weird having your ex-husband's daughter living with you.

At 8:30 my Dad had already fallen asleep and Valerie was in her room skyping her boyfriend. I snuck downstairs and took Dad's keys from the kitchen counter. I walked outside, got into the car, and backed out of the driveway. I'm going to talk to someone before I leave. I drove for a few blocks and then drove into a very familiar place.

Troy's lights were still on, so I walked up to his door and rang the bell. Brooke opened it and said Troy was in his room. I walked down the hall and knocked on his door. After a few seconds he opened it.

"Oh Hey Montes." He motioned for me to come into his room. It was painted dark blue with a sports banner around the top of it. His desk was in front of the window and his bed was made. I've never met a guy that actually makes their bed.

"What's up?" He sat on his bed and I sat on his desk chair.

"I, uh, need to tell you something." I said, "I'm moving back to New York."

"Really? When?" He looked sad and surprised.

I sat up, "Tomorrow actually. I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you for being my friend."

"Why are you leaving?" He stood up and walked around, "Because of this rumor shit?"

"I just really hate Albuquerque."

"Gabriella you don't have to leave. Everyone will forget about it in a week,"

I sighed, "I have to go before someone realizes I'm gone. I kind of snuck out."

I started to walk out when Troy grabbed my arm. I turned around and Troy's lips met mine. It wasn't forceful, it was soft and actually really nice. I kissed him back. There wasn't much tongue, thank God. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked at my eyes. We were quiet for a another few seconds.

"Should I leave now? I don't really know what to do." I broke the silence.

He shrugged, "You can if you like. When do you think you have to get home?"

"Well my flight is at eleven, so I have to be at the airport by at least 9:30"

"You could sleep over." He said.

Does that mean he wants to sleep with me?

He must have sensed something in my face, "Not fuck Gabriella, just sleep over. We can tell ghost stories all night."

"I guess. I'm going to call Valerie though. I'll tell her to just tell my Dad I'm sleeping over Sara's or something."

Valerie answered her phone on the first ring, "Bri? Why are you calling me aren't we in the same house?"

"Actually, I'm uh, at Troy's. Can you tell Dad I'm spending the night at Sara's?"

"Wait are you sleeping over Troy's?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Girl get it on. I'll tell him. See you tomorrow!" She hung up.

Troy was pulling out an extra pillow and blanket from his closet.

"Shouldn't you ask your parents or something?" I asked.

"They'll tell your Dad. Just walk out of the house past Brooke and drive your car home. It's not that far, right? Do all that girly shit you have to do before you fall asleep and then walk here I guess. Then you can get in through the porch door." He tilted his head in the direction of the glass door beside his desk.

I walked out of his bedroom and through the kitchen. I waved goodbye to Brooke and went out the front door. I started my car and drove it home, ran upstairs, took my makeup off, put on some pajamas, brushed my teeth and started to walk to Troy's. It was only a twenty minute walk, which surprised me. I walked into Troy's backyard and knocked on the glass door. He opened it, and looked me up and down. He was probably surprised that I was wearing pajamas. They weren't too weird. It was just a plain black tank top and green plaid pants. Troy was wearing grey sweatpants and a white beater.

He told his mom he was going to bed early, (it was only about nine-twenty). Troy turned the lights off, grabbed a movie and put it into his laptop. We sat on his bed and watched "Paranormal Activity 2". It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. When it was over Troy put his laptop back on his desk and we talked all night. It was the perfect ending to Albuquerque. Troy and I fell asleep at 1 a.m.

His phone alarm woke us up at 6:00 a.m. He kissed me goodbye and I started to walk home. Dad was in the kitchen and welcomed me home.

"How was Sara's?" He took a sip of coffee.

I shrugged, "It was alright."


	9. Chapter 9

-Four months later-

"Bri can you hand me another ornament?" Mom and I were decorating our Christmas tree. I grabbed a red and white ball shaped one from the box and handed it to her. Cole has been running around non stop, so when he finally fell asleep we decided to decorate the tree.

Things have changed since Albuquerque. On the bright side I don't have to be around rumors and hate. On the brighter side Brian left. When he found out I was coming back he left my mom, and we haven't seen him since August. Mom was upset for a while, but now she is getting used to it just being her, Cole, and I. I couldn't miss him less.

I'm visiting my dad for Christmas, which is not very far away. Mom and Cole are going to visit my grandparents in Texas. We're having a "Christmas Morning" the day that we are both leaving, which is in tomorrow, December 23rd. Seeing my dad will be good. I didn't seen him on and Erin's wedding, which was in October. I couldn't miss school that week. Erin is now officially my stepmother, and I'm positive she still hates me.

"Why don't you go out? Get last-minute presents?" Mom hung up the ornament.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Gabriella you help me 24/7. Go have some fun."

After a long hesitation she handed me her credit card and I called Isabel to see if she wanted to go with me, which she excitedly said yes to. We haven't really had time to see each other since I came back. We're going to meet at a diner and then go shopping. I put on my black leather jacket and a red scarf over my sweater, jeans, and boots and walked to the subway station down the block. When Brian left we had to move, and we moved. We are still near our old neighborhood but in order to get to the diner in time I have to take the subway. I stood up for the fifteen minute ride. It was snowing when I got out of the subway, and I ran to the diner. I finally got to the diner and she wasn't there yet. I sat at our usual spot, the window booth in the back.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" A waiter asked. I ordered two small diet cokes, Isabel and I's favorite drink. He brought them back and shortly after Isabel walked in, covered in snow.

"I'm so sorry Bri!" She sat down and took a sip of her coke, "Adriana is having the weirdest cravings and she made me get her those cannolis from that bakery in Brooklyn. I cannot wait for that boy to be born."

I laughed a little, "It's fine. Where do you want to go shop? Macy's is going to be crowded."

"Let's just go to Century 21," Isabel finished her coke and I did soon after. We paid and left. The walk to Century 21 took longer than usual. New York City at Christmas time is really beautiful but it is also hell. I'm beginning to really hate tourists. When we walked into the store it was crowded. Isabel and I went to the baby section first. She picked up a couple of onesies for Adriana's unborn son and I got Cole an outfit and a toy. Isabel went to see the shoes and I went to see the women's clothes. I picked mom out a sweater and matching necklace. Also a scarf, my mother is obsessed with scarves.

After about an hour and a half of shopping Isabel had to leave to check up on Adriana. We both paid and left. I walked Isabel home and then I decided to walk home. I was almost home when I stopped at a record store, where I work, to pick up an album I've been wanting.

The bell on the door rang when I walked in. Freddie, the owner looked up from behind the counter. "Hey Gabriella. You're not working today, right? Why are you here?"

"Calm down I just need an album. I'm not even going to bring up how you haven't paid me for last week yet." I smiled and walked to the back where the indie-rock cd's are. I flipped through the cds looking for the one I wanted. The bell on the door rang a few times. I picked up the cd and turned it over to look at track list.

"Muse?" A man's voice said from behind me. I turned around. He was around my age, maybe a year older. He was really tall, not as tall as Tyler, but tall. His hair was dark brown and curly. His green eyes motioned to the cd in my hands.

"Yeah. I'm a big fan, how about you?" I said looking up at him.

"They're good. I wouldn't expect someone like you to like them though."

I rolled my eyes, "Someone like what?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, "Pretty. Most pretty people like more popular bands."

"Oh, well thank you."

"I'm Luke by the way. What other bands do you like?" He blushed, "Sorry I'm not that good at talking to people."

"You're doing just fine Luke, and I like a lot of bands, it's hard to just pick a few examples."

"Do you want to maybe get a coffee? You can tell me the long list then."

I hesitated, I haven't been out with a boy since...ever. Unless you count Troy and I's sleepover or hanging out with Eric as out with a boy. Luke is cute, I must admit. Not as handsome as Troy but still, cute.

"Gabriella." I said.

"What?"

"It's my name. I'd love to go to get coffee. Do you want my number?" He nodded and we gave each other our phones to put the number in.

I paid for the cd and I walked the rest of the way home. It was almost dark and my new neighborhood isn't the safest place to go to when it's night.

I unlocked the front door and put the bags on the floor. Mom walked into the living room and hugged me.

"Can I see what you got?" She picked up one of the bags. I grabbed it out of her hands.

"Mom you have to wait until tomorrow morning!" I picked up the bags and brought them into Cole and I's shared room. I don't mind sharing a room with him, he's actually a pretty good roommate. He wasn't in the room so I shut and locked the door behind me. I laid the presents in the floor and started to put them in boxes. I wrapped the boxes in wrapping paper and carried them out to the living room. I put them under the tree with the other presents. I already know tomorrow will be great.

"Gab-wee-wella! Gab-wee-wella wake up!" Cole jumped on my bed, waking me up. Mom was standing in the room with a camera. I heard the click when I opened my eyes.

"Mom, really?" I got up and he ran into the living room. Cole turned three two weeks ago and is the most hyper little kid I have ever met.

"Santa came! Look mama Santa came!" Cole started to jump up and down. The living room had several more presents than it did last night. I took down the stockings from the wall and handed Cole his and my mom her's. Mom and I's were filled with candy. Cole's had a few little toys and some candies.

I helped him sort through which presents were his and not. As I'd expected almost every present was for him. There were some for me though. I got some clothes and CD's. I don't really like getting presents, it feels so awkward even if it is Christmas. Mom loved the sweater. She put it on as soon as she got it. Cole didn't even look at the outfit, he just wanted the toy.

At the end of our little celebration we did a last minute packing check and then left for the airport. My plane was earlier than theirs, I hugged and kissed them goodbye and boarded. I was asleep for almost the entire flight. The person next to me woke me up telling me that the flight had landed, which was embarrassing.

I got off the plane and then got my luggage. I waited for my Dad. After a few minutes a found him. He was with Valerie, Erin, Candace and Oliver. I hugged them all. I asked if we were leaving now and Dad said to wait a second. He walked over to one of the gift shops and when he walked out he was followed by a familiar face.

"Troy?" I hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

He hugged me back, "My family's in Palm Springs. I'm going to stay with your family for Christmas, is that okay?"

"Well, yeah I guess!" We walked into the parking lot. Valerie, Troy and I drove home in one car and Dad, Erin, Candace and Oliver drove home in the other one. We pulled into a different house.

"Did you move?" I asked Valerie.

"Oh yeah. That happened." She laughed.

The house was so much bigger than the old one. It had to have at least five bedrooms. The yard was huge. We got out of the car and carried my luggage inside.

"Val show Gabriella her room, I'm going to bed soon!" Dad said.

"Am I sharing with you or Candace?" I asked Valerie as we walked upstairs.

"Neither. You get your own room."

We walked into the room. It had the same canopy bed as the last house and most of the same white furniture. It had a huge window over looking the backyard. It was painted a pale green color and the bedspread was a light blue floral print. There were some pictures on the dresser and night stand, the ones I'd left here. Valerie helped me put my things in the dresser and took the presents I brought downstairs. She ran back upstairs and we caught up on each other's lives.

"You know Dad wants you to move back more than anything," She said.

I sighed, "My mom needs me home right now."

"I'm sure she can handle things on her own. Dad designed this entire room for you! No one cares about that fucking rumor anymore! We need you back her Gabriella!" She scuffed.

"I just feel bad about leaving her again. Maybe I'll come back for senior year,"

"Tell me when you make up your mind, okay?" She stood up and walked out of the room. I pulled out my laptop and was checking twitter when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I said. Troy walked in holding a little box behind his back.

"What's this?" I said while trying to grab it.

"A little pre-Christmas present." He smiled and handed it to me.

I rolled my eyes, "You really didn't have to get me anything!"

He rolled his eyes to, "Just open it Montes."

I opened the box and inside was a necklace. The pendant was a little golden star. There was a note inside that read "Make A Wish, Gabriella."

"Thank you Troy!" I hugged him. When we broke apart he looked down at me and pulled my chin up. We kissed softly and quickly, pulling away slowly.

"I've really missed you Gabriella."

"I've missed you to, Troy."

We laid in my bed and talked until it was really late. He left to go sleep in the guest room. We didn't want my Dad to throw him out for us sleeping in the same bed.

I woke up at around nine. It's Christmas Eve. Erin was making breakfast for all of us, which was extremely nice. Dad went out with a few of his friends to go golfing, (gotta love that New Mexico weather).

"Hey Montes, can I take you somewhere?" Troy sat down at the table next to me, his plate full of pancakes.

"That depends, where would we be going?" I asked right before I put a bite in my face.

"It's a surprise. It's kind of a long drive though,"

I shrugged, "I guess."

After finishing breakfast I went up to my room and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a 3/4 length dark blue t-shirt. I didn't even want to try to do my hair so I threw it up in a high pony. I put on converse and went downstairs. Troy changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I said yes and we got into his car.

He turned the radio on to Christmas songs, "I hate this song." He reached to change the station.

"How can you hate Bing Crosby? Don't change it I love this song."

"Only if you sing along Montes." He laughed.

"I'm such a bad singer, are you sure?"

"I'm sure you are a wonderful singer. Now sing?"

"_I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me, please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree_" I stopped singing when the embarrassment reached a high. I blushed and turned away, looking out the window.

"Why are you stopping? You have possibly the best voice I have ever heard. I would buy it if it wasn't this song."

I looked over at him, "Don't lie to me Bolton. I know I sound like a dying whale, you can be honest with me."

He raised his voice,"I am being honest! You need to be a singer, really. Now sing the rest of the song please. Or even better a different song."

I sang the rest of the song, my face was still red. I've never been told I was a good singer, it's mostly just people don't acknowledge my voice. He made me sing little parts of songs the rest of the way there. The trip wasn't even as long as he made it seem, it was only about forty-five minutes. He pulled into a nursing home parking lot.

"Troy why are we here?" I asked.

"I want you to meet someone. She's really important to me, and I think you should meet her." He opened his door carrying a small box and walked around and opened my door. I stepped out.

"Is it your grandmother?" I asked as we walked in.

"No." He opened the front door and we walked in.

"Troy! It's so nice to see you!" The lady at the check in desk said. She pulled out a notebook from behind the desk. She leaned over to him and said "She's very pretty!"

We signed our names in the book and he led me down one of the hallways. I stopped in the middle of the hall. He turned around to face me.

"You still haven't told me who we're seeing." I said.

"Mona was my neighbor when I was younger. I used to take care of her garden and house. She raised me more than my mom did. I visit her every Monday and Thursday. I've told her a lot about you and she wanted to meet you." He said in one breath. We started to walk again and he knocked on a door.

A woman opened it. She had short blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. She was wearing a Christmas sweater and a long skirt.

"I thought I was going to miss you! My son is coming really soon to come take me for the holidays," She smiled and hugged Troy. She looked at me, "Are you Gabriella?"

I nodded, "It's very nice to meet you." She then did something I didn't expect, she hugged me We entered her room, which was very decorated with pictures and knickknacks. Troy and I sat on the two-seater couch and she sat in the chair opposite of us.

"Troy has told me too much about you. Every time he sees me all he does is tell me about you! How's New York?"

"It's good, the same. Has he really said that much about me?" I looked at Troy, he was noticeably embarrassed.

"He won't shut up about you!" Mona laughed.

"I can't help it!" He laughed to.

"It's so nice to see Troy having a girlfriend, he was so shy when we was little."

Troy coughed, "Oh um, we aren't dating."

"What! Why not?"

"We just aren't" He shrugged.

"Mom?" A middle-aged man knocked on the door, "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute Vic! Troy and Gabriella. That sounds like a great couple. You two better figure things out, okay?"

"Oh Mona wait!" Troy handed her the small box, "This is your present. I know you told me not to bother but I wanted to get you a little something." She smiled and opened it. He got her few Pandora beads for a bracelet. She hugged us and we left.

"She really wants us to be together," I laughed as we buckled into our seats.

"Yeah, maybe that isn't such a bad idea." Troy looked me in the eyes.

"You want us to be in a relationship?"

"Well of course. I know a nursing home isn't really the best place for a first date." He looked down at his hands, "I just, I really like you."

"I really like you to Troy, but I live on the other side of the country!"

"Can't you move back here? Your Dad really misses you. We all miss you. When you left everyone at school missed you, even Sharpay."

I looked out the window, "My mom needs me."

"Gabriella you belong here." He started the car.

The entire drive home was quiet. The radio was off, which made it even worse. Everyone wants me to stay here. I don't want to make that decision, it's too stressful. We pulled into the drive way around two p.m. We walked inside and into the living room. Everyone was gathered around the TV watching "Elf". Troy and I watched the rest of the movie with the family. Dad made a big dinner for all of us, and everyone ate.

"Mom can we leave some cookies out for Santa?" Oliver looked at Erin. She nodded and put some cookies onto a plate. Oliver poured milk into a glass. Candace started to laugh.

"You don't still believe in Santa Clause, do you? You're too old for that Oli."

"Candace go to your room!" Erin shouted at her.

I went to bed shortly after that.

No one woke me up the next morning, the first time ever. I woke up at eight and walked down stairs. Candace, Oliver, Valerie, Troy and Erin were sitting my the tree. None of the presents were opened.

"Merry Christmas!" They yelled as I walked into the room.

"We're waiting for Dad to wake up." Valerie said. I sat down next to Troy. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. Erin glared at us.

As soon as Dad walked in Oliver ripped open one of his presents. We all opened one as well. Troy's family sent him his presents to open here. I got the usual things, clothes, money and CD's.

Christmas is really fun but can be boring. No one was coming over for dinner so we just sat in our rooms and basically did nothing. I texted my mom saying "Merry Christmas" and she responded with the same.

"Gabriella" My Dad opened my door. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I really want you to move back here. I miss you, so much. This could be your room! The term is starting, so it's a good time to switch schools."

"Dad, I kind of want to move back. But mom wants me with her." I said.

"Gabriella," Dad laughed, "I've actually kind of talked to your mom about this. She said she is fine with you moving here as long as you visit her."

I sighed, "Then I guess I'm moving back to Albuquerque."

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**Yes, I do know that it is July. I've been in a very Christmassy mood lately, I can't explain why. I also needed an excuse to get Gabriella back in New Mexico. I hope you liked it! Review?**


End file.
